


To Tsuzuru, with love

by 91bil



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, Other, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91bil/pseuds/91bil
Summary: 'They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and while I’ve never been particularly poetic or eloquent with words, I can finally understand what that truly means. I think my heart has grown so fond it might burst. '[ Mizuno has something to say to Tsuzuru, and does it the only way he knows how. ]
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya - Unrequited
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	To Tsuzuru, with love

~~_My Dearest Tsu_ ~~

~~_My Love_ ~~

_My Dearest Friend,_

_I still can’t face you._

_You’ve chased me down time and time again, asking for an explanation. My first letter came as a surprise, didn’t it? A letter out of the blue. It’s so odd._

_Yet, I bet you were excited to read it, weren’t you? You’re insatiable when it comes to books, writings of all kinds really, and it’s… ~~irresistible~~_

_Admirable._

_I always knew you’d be a writer. I remember a time when we were young; you wrote a whole production, planned down to the T, for the two of us, for your older brother’s birthday. It was an awful script, if you’ll forgive me saying it, but I know I couldn’t ever dream of doing better. You have such a way with words._

_I hope you’ll forgive my bluntness. I’m fond of dancing around the point, and even more fond of ducking out of it completely. You’ve surely caught on to that by now._

_~~I lo~~ _

~~_I hold you in_ ~~

_~~You are so~~ _

_No amount of scribbling can contain my feelings for you, Tsuzuru Minagi._

_Would it be too on-the-nose to call you the Michael to my Raphael? That always has been one of my favourites, from you._

_But… I’m stalling, aren’t I? You haven’t read the words I desperately try to hide. Unless you’ve found some way around all the ink covering it up…_

_They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and while I’ve never been particularly poetic or eloquent with words, I can finally understand what that truly means. I think my heart has grown so fond it might burst._

_I should just say it, shouldn’t I? But I’ve already run so much, and there’s no guarantee you’re still here after my line about your play._

_I’ve included a bouquet with this letter as always. Dandelions, of course. They’ve always described you so well._

_Dandelions, red and white striped carnations, purple hyacinths._

_I hope you find them as pretty as I. The florist helped quite a bit with it. She was kind, with a sad look in her eye. I know why._

_My dearest Hyacinthus, I always wished to be your Apollo, but in my deepest regrets, I’ve become your Zephyrus._

_I guided the winds, and for that, I can only wish you’d forgive me. Even with your words after the conclusion of your lead debut… I still can’t find the strength to face you._

_We’re friends, even while we’re apart. That’s the story you’ve written, isn’t it? I’ll fit the narrative, if it means I still have you in my life. But as the time goes on, and my heart swells, I find it harder and harder._

_I’ve found myself reading in my off-time now. You’ve really outdone yourself recently. Pirates, yakuza… I wonder if you realise just how talented you are. I’ve seen many plays in my time, but never ones quite like yours._

_~~Tsuzuru Minagi, your mind is a garden full of the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever had the honour of gazing upon.~~ _

_Your work is unparalleled._

_‘We’ll meet again someday.’_

_That’s true, isn’t it? In the perfect world, Luke and S could be friends once more._

_…_

_Ha… I’m crying, even now. I didn’t turn around then, did I?_

_I suppose I’ll turn around now. I could wax poetics about you forever, my dear friend, but all the paper in the world wouldn’t contain it, and the reading would be too strenuous._

_I always have been, and always will be, your biggest fan. You always have been, and always will be, my greatest ~~love.~~_

_Tsuzuru Minagi… Your name is so beautiful. I love the way it flows out from my pen. I wonder if this is how you feel sometimes in regards to your plays._

_I’m very fond of you. That may be the closest I can get to the right words. I’m cowardly, yet I think you know that best of all._

_I apologise for the spots on the paper where the ink has run. You’ll have to forgive me for that._

_It seems my time is running short. I have a meeting with Mr. Furuichi. I’ve asked him to meet me, now, rather than the other way around. I fear even more that you would no longer like to face me. I hope you don’t mind._

_You are forever in my heart, Tsuzuru Minagi._ _  
_

_With all my love, admiration, and devotion,_

_your ~~ex~~ -friend Kaya Mizuno. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know Mizuno/Tsuzuru isn't popular, but I find it fascinating, and it has a special place in my heart. I can't help but feel like they'd have an interesting dynamic... 
> 
> Maybe I'll write Tsuzuru's response, maybe not. I'll have to see...


End file.
